


A Treasured Hoard

by MxVampirePunk



Series: A Tale of Wind and Ice [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asia Dragons, Bathing/Washing, Creature!Tony Stark, Dragon Tony Stark, Dragon!Tony Stark, Frost Giant!Loki, Healing, I didnt mean to change the tense, Injury Recovery, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Present Tense, Serpent!Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: Though Tony's day had taken a turn he wasn't expecting, he wasn't about to complain. Not when it gave him a treasure rarer than the earth's hidden worlds... a gem that tumbled into his awaiting arms.He wasn't about to let this chance meeting go to waste.But first, he had to clean his new gem until it sparkled.





	A Treasured Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> A second installment!
> 
> Man, I could have finished other wips, but dragons.
> 
> Many thanks to [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter) for helping be get through some plot holes, cheering me on, and betaing it! (AND THE AWESOME FANART!!!). And thank you to [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner) for beating this fic!

**FANART BY SESIL:**

* * *

 

Tony steps carefully into the entrance of his home. A thin path within the rock of a cliffside, that trails down, disappearing into the darkness, until it opens up. He curls his gem protectively towards his chest.

His home, now a caven, deep in the land beside the ocean, is one of many over the centuries. This one has been his for a few centuries now, enough time for humans and monsters alike to stay away, to know it was  _ his.  _ That anything inside it was  _ his. _

Now that it is darker, the light from the surface is fading, and he blinks until the glow of his iris returns. He holds his mage just a bit more snuggled against his chest; which too glows with a pulse of energy.

He doesn’t need light like others, but it would do to see the path enough so not to hurt the sleeping one in his arms. This path is not one he took often; prefering to go by sea in his normal form.

Tony pushes gently off one rock upon the uneven path, feeling it move under his bare foot, and floats across to another. He takes another step and gently pushes off to step on air, skipping a drop in the path that has caught many a trespasser.

It’s only a few more turns, ones that anyone else would get lost at and even the enchanted kind can not cross his wards, before he feels the ground smooth out. Level. And he sniffs the air, picking up the scent of salt and water, of the sea and familiarity.

He can see a glimmer of light, not as bright as the surface but a welcoming light. He lets out a breath. The wind picks up, rushing up through the light and jumping around him. He huffs. The wind blows down the tunnel, and brushes fingertips across his hair. Tony continues his steps until he finally comes to the opening that is his home

He rumbles, pleased, as he casts a glance over his items, everything still in place. The air mimics his relief and ruffles his clothes as well as his mage’s.

He wastes no time in making his way over to his pool. The cavern, his cavern, has two sources of water. One is the sea-entrance, dark blue-black water that drops down into the maze of tunnels that lead into the ocean. The other, a pool he made, is filled with crystal clear water, both drinkable and batheable. Water, that is needed to heal his little mage.

Unlike the floor around the sea-entrance, the stone under Tony’s feet is smooth, perfectly level with the water in the pool. It was a menace to create but he loves the sleek feel of his den, and the hard work was worth it.

He gently lowers Loki to the floor, keeping an arm behind his back so that the mage is propped against him. He starts with the last bits of armour. Prying them off and throwing them to a pile of other metals he keeps in his cave; he would play with the foreign metal later. The mage against him shivers, stirring. Tony gets off the torn top, removing the makeshift bandages, before a hand rises to stop him.

“What are you doing?” It's only slightly slurred, which Tony takes as a good sign.

“You’re dirty.” Tony doesn’t move. He watches as Loki’s face scrunches up, his eyes move under his eyelids, and his lips part enough for a breath to escape. It cuts off before it turns into a moan. Then the hand over his wrist twitches before the grip loosens and drops. Tony pulls off the rest of the top, yanking off the bits around his wrist and leaving the mage bare.

Loki shivers, “You should ask first.” Tony hums but ignores the little one, moving to pull his boots off as gentle as he could while he is propped against him.

“He-hey!” Hands are pushing at his chest as he moves towards the tattered trousers. “You can’t- just- wait a mi- s-s-stop!” Tony pauses as he gets the trousers down to his thighs, the mage is draped over him now, both to be kept upright by Tony and to try and push the dragon away from him.

Tony finally looks at his mage, blinking slowly at the flush of deep blue across his face. He sits back on his heels, bringing the mage with him. He puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close. The mage makes a small noise of protest as he’s pressed into the waiting embrace.

“Hey!” He squeaks, landing in Tony’s lap. Tony rumbles pleased and hugs him closer, rubbing his cheek against the cold skin of his shoulder.

“You are dirty.” He purrs into the cool flesh by his mouth.

“...Fine.” Tony looks up sharply, the mage was looking away from him, but he knew by the way Loki presses his lips into a line that they mage had truly given in.

Tony beams.

Tony can reach his legs easier now that he is seated in his lap. Soon Loki is left in his undercloth, though his blue skin does not get any colder. Tony hums and just stares, fingers running over his thigh as he stares at his little prince.

The leg twitches. Loki clears his throat. “I don’t even know your name and you’ve managed to get me... naked.”

Tony tilts his head back up, “I have?” A small grin with too many teeth grows onto his face. Tony raises an eyebrow as he stocks a hand up Loki’s thigh to pause at the undercloth. “I can if you want me to.” The flush is back stronger now, spreading to the points of his ears.

“Loki~” Tony purrs, leaning forward to nudge his nose against the mage’s, “Would you like me to clean you naked?”

Loki presses his lips together. Even with the blush he looks at Tony with something stubborn.

“You still haven’t given me your name”

Tony chuckles and pulls back, “I go by Tony”

Loki frowns, “That doesn’t seem fitting.”

“Really?” Tony grins, if he had his tail it would had thumped against the ground, “I suppose; I also go by Anthony, but it is a name I…. do not enjoy as much” Tony looks away, it has been a long time since he went by that.

“Anthony it is then.” Tony can feel the other being’s gaze, it didn’t feel nice against his skin, Tony almost wishes to throw the other off of him, but he would not hurt or damage his treasures.

“Anthony.” Tony scrunched up his nose. “ _ Anthony. _ ” The tone is softer, Tony lets his gaze slide back to Loki. “You are a stubborn one.” A hand rests against his cheek, Tony blinks at the soft smile on his gem’s face.

“I believe I was going to be washed.” The expression is gone, the hand pulls away. Tony scoffs.

“Alright little one, no need to get so proud.”

“Why not? Afterall, a very handsome dragon is caring for me. I can be prideful if I wish.”

Tony rumbles, nudging his cheek against the other’s as blue presses against his pink. “As you wish then.” He stands fludiy, taking his treasure with him. Loki grabs him in alarm, a high-pitched noise drawing out of him. Tony chuckles, adjusting his grip as Loki clinchs to him.

“You should at least warn me!”

“What is the fun in that?”

Loki glares.

He just keeps grinning, enjoying the delightful feeling this treasure brings him.

Tony would happily let the little one banter with him more - he wants to run his fingertips along each blue ridge and find each wound and scars, perhaps he could persuade his gem to let him lick the cuts - but that would come later.

This will only buy him so much trust. But he was a patience creature.

His feet slip into the water and keep going until it is up to his knees. Tony’s clothes soak in the warmth and cling to his skin, but he pays it no mind.

“One. Two. Three!” He drops, the water splashes, spilling over the pool’s side.

A loud shriek rings out.

Tony’s laughter follows suit.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELPPP LOOK AT THE COOL FANART RABENTOCHTER DID - SO BLESSSED
> 
> Thank you to everyone who throws support my way!
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> [(Also an art piece I kinda did for this fic but missed out lots of details whoops)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtrFRvuBdX2/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)


End file.
